


Generic Heat Fic

by Skyeec2



Series: A Dramatic A/B/O AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Loqi Tummelt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Omega Verse, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Generic Heat Fic for this AU. Cause someone told me it was XV ABO weekend





	Generic Heat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible and worked on this longer than I wanted to. So ya'll get this.

Prompto dragged himself home after his classes ended that day, tired and ready to collapse into bed. He had to do a bit of homework before he could though, he needed to do his few hours of study to keep on top of his coursework, just like the rest of his class.

With the end of the year drawing near, he needed to focus on his assignments and final projects for the year. Which put a drain on his energy, he was barely doing anything aside from his coursework; needed to keep up that scholarship somehow.

He was glad that he had Loqi to make sure he was ok and surviving, he was sure he wouldn’t be doing anywhere near as well without the Alpha looking after him and making sure he was eating right. Loqi always made sure he was ok, the Alpha liked taking care of him and Prompto _really_ liked being taken care of.

He found himself standing before their apartment door between one moment and the next, blinking at the plain wooden door. Their apartment wasn’t the _best_ out there, nowhere near Noctis’ apartment or anything, but it was pretty good for what they were; a member of the Crownsguard and a University Student. Loqi’s job paid their apartment and they got by with what they had leftover; they didn’t live fancy, but they were both ok with that.

That was the way they’d grown up and that was the way things were for them now.

Things would be better for them once Prompto finished university and was able to get a job of his own, then he could help his Alpha provide for their home and support each other. He knew Omegas contributing to the household funds was an odd thing to the Lucians, but it was common place in the Niflheim Refugee District they’d grown up in, even more so in their neighbouring Galahdian Refugee District.

Prompto had had more than one Lucian approach him during high school, claiming they’d never let him work a day in his life if he just opened his legs for them. Thankfully, Loqi never learned about that, else it might have made it harder for him to get into the Crownsguard; even with the Marshal’s backing.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, focusing on the here and now before opening the door and stepping into their apartment. “Hi! I’m home!”

“Welcome home!” His Alpha responded from further within.

He followed the sounds of activity into their kitchen, just a small thing that worked as both their dining room and kitchen, looking it on his partner. “Hey, how was work?”

“It went well,” Loqi answered, turning to smile at him where he was making something. His smile dropped quickly though, and he approached him, looking Prompto over with a concerned expression. Loqi smelled _so good_ today. “You don’t look well Prompto, why don’t you go lie down for a bit?”

“Ok,” Prompto breathed, assignments and studying falling away in the face of Loqi’s worry. He turned away from the other, towards their bedroom and the sweet call of their bed inside it.

Prompto woke up to heat, wetness and the scent of snow and metal surrounding him. He ached inside, whimpers falling from his mouth without him realizing as he rolled his hips in search of any kind of friction.

Hands he hadn’t noticed yet tightened on his hips, pulling him back against the heat of another’s body behind him with a rumbling growl. He whined high in his throat at the action before teeth at his neck had him stilling, relaxing into the Alpha behind him.

Everything was heat and ache and want, want, _want_.

Prompto could feel the entire line of his Alpha at his back, holding him in place as the other dragged his cock against his ass. He tried to move into his Alpha’s touch, tried to give him _more_ , but the other wouldn’t allow him to move and simply rutted against him.

“Prompto,” His Alpha growled against the back of his neck, teeth dragging along his skin.

“Please,” he begged, helpless and held in place. “Alpha, please! Give me your knot! I want it, please!”

“Did you take ‘em?” His Alpha growled, not giving him what he wants and causing Prompto to whine. “Your pills? Did you?”

Prompto whined, mind drowning in hormones and heat and unable to give his Alpha the answer he wanted. His distress coloured the air around them, strong, prominent and demanding attention.

His Alpha started making soothing noises in the back of his throat, pulling Prompto against his rumbling chest and holding him there. “It’s ok,” he soothed, running his hand along Prompto’s side. “Shh, it’s ok. I’ll look after you.”

Then his Alpha started to remove the clothes from both their bodies, getting them both naked as quickly as possible before he pushed Prompto to his knees and pushed himself against his back. Prompto purred with his Alpha against his back, holding him down where he wanted him.

“Good boy,” his Alpha purred, rocking his cock against Prompto’s body, not sinking himself in just yet. “Gonna give you want you want. Stretch you _so_ good.”

“Yes,” Prompto gasped, pushing back against his Alpha’s cock. “Please, Alpha! I’ve been good, I promise.”

“I know,” his Alpha purred, holding his hips in place as he started to force Prompto open with his cock. He groaned as he sunk into Prompto’s body, holding himself still once he was buried inside. “You’re doing so good. You’re always go good.”

Prompto hummed, body stretching around his Alpha’s cock. He relaxed against the bed as his Alpha began to move in him, satisfying both the heat raging through Prompto’s body and his own needs to breed him and stuff him full of his pups.


End file.
